


Trial and Error

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*sigh* I can't help being mean to Ginny sometimes...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I can't help being mean to Ginny sometimes...

Title: Trial and Error  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Ginny (implied), Harry/Draco  
Challenge: #20: Solitary Man  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** *loves*  
Authors Notes: *sigh* I can't help being mean to Ginny sometimes...

  
~

Trial and Error

~

“Romantic spot,” Ginny praised, batting her eyelashes at Harry. “So, you wanted to talk?”

“You’ve been a good friend, Gin,” Harry began nervously.

Ginny simpered. “Oh, we’re more than friends, Harry.”

Harry cleared his throat. “Erm, yeah... Anyway, you’re like a sister to me, and I hoped...”

Ginny’s eyes narrowed. “Sister? Are you dumping me?”

Harry blinked. “I... I thought we had already...”

“You’ll always be alone with an attitude like that,” Ginny hissed, clearly angry.

She stomped away as Draco stepped into the clearing.

“I guess she won’t help with the wedding?” he asked.

Harry shrugged. “So... Pansy’s next?”

~


End file.
